Still brothers
by Mischel
Summary: This is my story for Thor 2: The Dark world. So if you don't wanna know any spoilers, go back. If you already saw it (Wasn't it amazing? :D ) or want to know spoilers, well, then there's just one thing to be said: Read this! :D (Summary is inside)


**Hi,**

**Yesterday I was with my friend in a cinema on Thor 2 The Dark world! And it was incredibly amazing, wonderful and... well I 'd be talking about it the whole day... I came back home at midnight!  
****Anyway, I decided to write a story for it. And guess what! I really did it :D**

**But it's so full of spoilers for everybody, who didn't see it...**

**WHO DON'T WANNA KNOW ANY SPOILERS GO BACK! **

**And for you, who are still reading this, I put my summary here:**

_**Loki died and Thor is really sad. After all he grew up with him as a brother. But Loki didn't really die and he's still alive. He wants his revenge. But still he's a bit curious how is Thor after his false death. So he go and find Thor. But despite everything, can Loki handle his crying brother?**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Loki nor even Jane :( Isn't this frustrating? D:**

**Story: Still brothers**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

He knew there wasn't time for this. He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew he shouldn't cry for his dead brother. Because it wasn't his brother.

But still, he grew up with him. He used to think about him as a brother. He somehow loved him as older brother should love his younger brother. He knew he can't trust him anymore. Loki betrayed all of them. His family, that wasn't his family after all, but still they all loved him as son or brother. As someone, who should be always with them. Who should be always there.

But Loki became evil. He wanted just his revenge to Asgard, Odin and Thor. He wanted to see Asgard burn. He wanted to see them suffer. All of them. Maybe just his mother, that wasn't his mother after all, he wanted to spare.

But he was still his brother. And it always pains to see someone, you knew so long die. It always pains. Despite everything Loki did, to Asgard or Earth, he still loved him. As his younger brother. He didn't want anything of this all to happen. He didn't want this to happen to Loki. He wanted him to be as he always was. As he was, when they played like childrens in the gardens of Asgard. All were friends and he was too.

But not now. Now he wasn't their friend. And they weren't his friends. He was just another enemy, that wanted to kill them and destroy everything. To became king and rule over everything in the universe. To rule Asgard and Earth and other planets.

And there Thor sat, on a stairs to Jane's home. He was outside and thinking. About his brother and how he changed. How he changed in so short time. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't help it. He knew there wasn't time for this, but still he was crying. He still could see Loki's face. His last words: _I'm sorry I was a fool. I am a fool, please sorry, I'm sorry, I was a fool, sorry... _And then his head fell backwards and he stopped breathing. He died. He died in Thor's own arms.

Thor wiped his face with his hand and sniffed. He wanted Loki to live, despite the fact, that he was evil. He was his brother.

Suddenly Thor heard opening doors. He turned around and saw his love. Jane. She came closer and sat down next to him. He looked at her, slightly smiled and then looked away. She put his hair behind his ear and slightly smiled too.

„Is this because of Loki?" asked she gently and Thor just nodded. More tears falling from his eyes.

„I grew up with him... he was my brother..." said he and she gently hugged him. After a while she stood up.

„I must help Erik and Darcy..." said she and slowly went back. Thor was alone again, still crying...

* * *

Loki watched as Thor and Jane slowly left his false body on the ground and walked away. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he was a bit curious, how was his brother now, after his death. Thor can't be sad, 'cause he wasn't Loki's brother. Loki wanted him to suffer, he wanted revenge, but despite this, he went closer to them, hiding behind a rock.

He saw Thor and Jane walking through another portal. To Earth, could he suppose. After a while he went through too, but masked as young woman with dark hair, as were his own. He knew where will Thor go, he will go to Jane. And then he saw a car with his brother and Jane inside. He spied it, till he came to a house. He hid behind another car. _This is ridiculous..._ his mind was telling him. But he wanted to see his brother and find out, how is he. He knew of course, he won't be crying for him or something, he was still his enemy after all, but still... He somehow wanted to see him.

And then it happened. He saw Thor, going outside and sitting on the stairs. He looked somehow different, like._.. No... My brother looks like... like he's crying... But he can't be actually crying for me, can he? He is supposed to smile and said: Finally I got rid of that stupid brother of mine... No?_

But this? Loki really didn't expect this. He really didn't. But there he was. Spying his older brother, that wasn't his brother after all, and watching him crying...

Suddenly Jane went outside and sat down next to Thor. Loki was watching them and when she went back, he realized something, he always tried so hard to hide. He never really can hate Thor. Yes, he was his enemy, but still he was his brother. He grew up with him. He somehow... loved him. As a brother should love his brother. He knew it. Deep in his heart he knew it.

And then he decided. He can't handle his crying brother. He can't handle the fact, that his brother still cares about him. Loki slowly walked to Thor, still masked as a woman.

Thor looked up at him and then back down on the ground. He had red eyes, because of crying. Loki was now almost crying too. He had tears in his eyes, And all of this just because his brother still cares about him.

Loki walked closer and stopped right before his older brother. He cleared his throat and then with every power he had, he tried to speak as a women.

„Why... Why are you crying?" asked he carefully, because he didn't know how long will be his voice still stabile and not shaky.

Thor sighed and then answered „My... my brother died..." said he.

„And... shouldn't you be happy? You know, he was... evil..." said Loki with his now a bit shaking woman voice.

„He... was still my... my brother... and... and I loved him..." sniffed Thor, still looking on the ground. This was enough. Loki can't handle this anymore. He stopped pretending to be a women and canceled his mask. Then he kneeled next to his brother and said with shaky voice and tears on his cheeks:

„T-Thor?" Now Thor looked up at him, and when he saw his little brother back, he stood up and enveloped him in a tight embrace. And that so tight, that Loki almost couldn't breathe.

„Loki!" said Thor, more tears on his cheeks „You don't even know, how I missed you!"

„Yeah?" sniffed Loki into his brother's big shoulder.

„Why did you do this to me?" asked Thor and looked Loki in eyes.

„Well, I had some plans, but then I gave them up and spied you... and when I saw you crying, I can't bear it..." admitted Loki and smiled, tears still on his both cheeks.

They touched their foreheads, still hugging and both smiling.

„Loki?" said Thor.

„Yes?" asked Loki.

„Don't ever do this to me again..."

* * *

**So? Was it much OOC? I hope not, but I'm not sure. I love Thor and Loki and their brother-scenes, so... **

**Then I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes and hope it wasn't that bad :)**

**Oh, and I work now on my old Merlin story. I rewrite it, and it's almost finished. It'll be my first story with more then one chapter. It'll have seven chapters :) So it'll be soon here :)**


End file.
